ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents "Aloha e Komo Mai!"
This Show Called Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai Will Be Replacing The Original Version of Enchanted Tiki Room in Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland) at Walt Disney World Resort. The Florida Version of This Show Will Be Different Than the One at Tokyo Disneyland, For Example, Sora, Donald Duck & Goofy Will Be Your Hosts Along with Iago and Zazu (Who Used to Be in Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Mangement) and The Co-Hosts, The Birds of Paradise. Storyline/Plot As guests are waiting outside the Enchanted Tiki Room, a cylinder-shaped tube opens behind a waterfall to reveal two audio-animatronic toucans — Timmy (Voiced by Nick Jonas) and Nikki (Voiced by Mae Whitman). Timmy and Nikki entertain the waiting guests by discussing About the Enchanted Tiki Room While They Singing and Rapping at the Same Time. (Which is the Same Preshow as Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! at Tokyo Disneyland) After the Tiki Room Rap, Stitch's Shadow Appears Walking Past by the Two Toucan, As They Disappear as the cylinder closes . After the guests have entered the theater, the human Cast Member proceeds to Introduces the Five Hosts Sora (Voiced by Haley Joel Osment, In His Tiki Bird Form), Donald Duck (Voiced by Tony Anselmo, In His Bird Form from Kingdom Hearts II), Goofy (Voiced by Bill Farmer, In His Bluebird Form), Iago (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) and Zazu (Voiced by Michael Gough) Including The Four Birds of Paradise, Manu (Voiced by David Henrie), Mahina (Voiced by Olesya Rulin), Hanoli (Voiced by Jason Dolley) and Waha Nui (Timothy Stack). Then Sora, Donald, Goofy, Iago & Zazu start singing The Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room. After the First Song, The Birds of Paradise start off by singing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride." Just as they finish the first verse, however, the lights go out, interrupting the song. When the lights come back on, the birds see that someone has painted messages and written pictures all over the walls and windows of the Tiki Room. At the end of the song, Waha Nui suspects that the Tiki Gods are anxious because they are singing out of tune. The paranoid Manu tells him to watch his words or he could make the Big Kahuna angry. Waha Nui tells him, "Kahuna Matata" and starts the next number, which is part of the Hawaiian War Chant from the original Tiki Room show. However, Stitch disrupts the song by sticking his arms out of the flower beds and sounding various air horns. Waha Nui tries to stop him by shouting at him whenever he reaches out of the flower beds, but Stitch gets the upper hand by sounding a large foghorn blast at the end. Iago decides to a song to the tune of "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin. He says that since the Big Kahuna are ancient history and he's a big "cele-birdy," They going to Find Out Who's Out There Ruining the Show and warning the other birds that they'd better get hip or they will disappear. Then the Birdmobille Appears with Female Birds, and They Started to Sing "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sings". During That Musical Number, Sora Sings Like Bing Crosby, Goofy Sings Like Louis Armstrong and Donald Duck Sings Like Clarence Nash (Who is the First Actor of Donald Duck). After the Song, Zazu Worries About the Big Kahuna Ruins Their Show, Mahina Sings Fever to the Tiki Gods. After That, The lights go out and lightning cracks. Stitch comes out of the fountain in the center of the room, obscured by the low red lighting in the Tiki Room. He pretends to be the Big Kahuna at first, but soon reveals himself. He says he did the things he did so he could be in the show, but Sora and the Other Birds scold him, telling him he should have said so before the show started. They let Stitch perform in the show, on the condition that he not interfere with the show anymore. Stitch agrees, asking the Birds of Paradise and the audience if they want to join his ohana. Stitch and the Birds of Paradise then close the show with a reprise of "Aloha E Komo Mai". Stitch declares "Everyone...ohana!" and the show ends with him spitting out of the fountain and the Another Song is followed by "Heigh-Ho". Zazu bids farewell to the guests, while Iago keeps up a barrage of comments and insults designed to get the guests to leave as they walk under him. Once the majority of the guests have left the theater, Iago says that he's tired and plans to go take a nap in the Carousel of Progress. He then says good-bye to Zazu, turns around and enters the compartment over the exit. Songs The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room - Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Iago & Zazu Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - The Tiki Birds Aloha e Komo Mai - The Tiki Birds Hawaiian War Chart - The Flowers Friend Like Me - Iago Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing - The Tiki Birds Aloha e Komo Mai/Heigh Ho - The Cast Voice Cast Nick Jonas as Timmy the Toucan Mae Whitman as Nikki the Toucan Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Michael Gough as Zazu Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy David Henrie as Manu Olesya Rulin as Mahina Jason Dolley as Honoli Timothy Stack as Waha Nui Triva and Fun Facts Category:Walt Disney World Resort